yhteisofandomcom-20200214-history
Foorumi:Lisenssointi uudistus 19. kesäkuuta 2009
es:Forum:Migración de Licencia, 19 de Junio 2009ja:Forum:ライセンスアップデート :Yhteenveto: Useimmat wikian sivustoista siirtyvät käyttämään Creative Commons-lisenssiä tällä viikolla. Useimmissa Wikian Wikeissä teksti on lisenssoitu vapaan sisällön lisenssin, GFLD-lisenssin alaisena. Tämä lisenssi on valittu, koska Wikipedia käytti sitä. Viimeisin versio GFDL-lisenssistä antaa Wikialle mahdollisuuden siirtyä kerran käyttämään Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike-lisenssiä. Äänestykseen vastanneista Wikipedian ja sen sisarprojektien muokkaajista lähes 88% tukevat muutosta. Aijemmissa keskusteluissa Wikian foorumeilla, kaikki keskusteluun osallisuneet ovat ottivat ehdotuksen positiivisesti vastaan ja jotkut wikit halusivat jättä muutoksen itsensä kohdalla väliin. Tämän perusteella minä aion vaihtaa kaikkien Wikian sivustojen lisenssit Creative Commons-lisenssiin tänä perjantaina. Edut Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike-lisenssi antaa kaikille pääpiirteissään samat edut, kuin GFDL-lisenssikin; sisältöä saa käyttää mihin tahansa ja tekijät on mainittava. Lisenssiä on helpompi käyttää ja ymmärtää, ja se on käännetty useille kielille. Muutos merkitsee sitä, että Wikian sivustot voivat jatkaa tiedon jakamista Wikipedian kanssa ja toistensa kanssa. Se avaa myös monia muita mahdollisuuksia tiedon jakamisessa muiden sivustojen kanssa, joiden lisenssi on yhteensopiva Creative Commons-lisenssin kanssa. Creative Commons-sisältöä voidaan löytää käyttämällä Creative Commons-hakua, joka sisältää hakutuloksia muutamasta paikasta, kuten Yahoo CC-haku ja Google CC-haku. Mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu? Suomen Wikia:Lisenssointi korvaa vanhan Suomen Wikia:Tekijänoikeudet-sivun. Wiki settings will be updated by staff so that links in the footer and other places say CC-BY-SA instead of GFDL and so that links point to Wikia:Licensing instead of project:copyrights. Where pages such as MediaWiki:Copyrightpage exist, they will be manually updated. A bot will add a note to the top of any project:copyrights page that exists noting that the page is deprecated and may now be out of date. If you would like to help, you can remove old text from Project:Copyrights and instead link to Wikia:Licensing. If MediaWiki:Licenses exists, it can be updated if needed, though this is not essential. Speakers of languages other than English are welcome to translate the page at Wikia:Licensing and link to those translations so long as they contain a prominent notice that the English version takes precedence. Messages such as MediaWiki:Edittools or MediaWiki:Lastmodified should not be used for copyright information. If these exist on your wiki, check them to make sure they only contain what they're meant to. More information *This change does not affect ownership of the content. *This only affects wikis that are already under the GFDL. *All admins will be notified via a talk page message. *Any wiki that wants to continue using the GFDL should contact Wikia *This affects only text, not images which are already under a variety of different licenses. *More details can be found in the previous discussion at Forum:Licensing update and in Wikimedia's blog post. *Dual or multi-licensing is neither required nor recommended, but any wikis that want to do this or that require other custom settings should contact Wikia. *The full text of both licenses can be found at GFDL and CC-BY-SA (CC summary here) Kysymykset Jos sinulla on kysymyksiä, ole hyvä ja lisää uusi viesti englanninkielisen Keskus Wikian foorumille. Angela (talk) 00:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Huomaa, että tämä on epävirallinen käännös, konka kääntämisestä on Suomen Wikian yhteisö huolehtinut. Historia-sivulla näkyy, ketkä kaikki ovat kääntäneet sivua. Kommentteja ja kysymyksiä muutoksesta saa laitaa Kommentit-kohdan alle. =Kommentit=